1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of medical instruments, and more particularly, to a low profile, compact retraction device that avoids the need for a bulky frame, and to surgical methods of using such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical retractors are frequently required, and equally commonly used, in surgical procedures to hold back the edges of superficial tissues and/or organs, allowing the surgeon to expose underlying anatomic structure to which she requires access. Conventional retractors are comprised of a stainless steel rack and pinion frame, with retractor blades mounted the frame, and a crank handle or similar means mounted to the frame or the blades in order to position the blades along the rack, opening and closing the retractor.
However, such retractors have the drawbacks that they tend to be large, bulky devices that occupy a considerable amount of space at the surgical site. This impedes the surgeon's access to and visualization of the surgical site, making any procedure more difficult and/or time consuming. On the other hand, it is advantageous to the patient to limit both the duration of the surgery and the size of the surgical site. Minimizing either or both is known to reduce the occurrence and/or severity of negative surgical ramifications that can lead to morbidity or mortality, and/or extended recovery periods. Towards that end, the medical arts have developed less invasive, minimally invasive and non-invasive surgical techniques. In such techniques, space at and around the surgical site is at a premium.